


когда я проиграла

by marshall_line



Category: 2PM (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, F/M, slight!TaengSic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>твоя дорога привела меня в никуда</p>
            </blockquote>





	когда я проиграла

тиффани говорит: он хороший.

говорит: мне с ним уютно.

а джессика не понимает, ведь. после всего обещанного ей уютно с кем-то другим? с кем-то, не со мной. не со мной. и. от боли её сердце, убитое чужим несправедливым счастьем, просто рассыпается. джессика в ответ улыбается, кивает. 

ничего другого она и не может.

ничего другого тиффани больше не просит.

 

 

она всё также крепко держит её за руку на всех концертах, также смешит и по-глупому, почти неловко, потому что для них двоих, обнимает, но. в глаза тиффани не смотрит, а джессика её взглядов не ищет. никаких перемен, но всё по-глупому, почти неловко.

только.

тиффани не так близко, как раньше. ей незачем.

ей не хочется, а.

 

джессика и не держит.

 

 

она проиграла.

 

 

никхун ей очень подходит. они похожи, не отличишь, даже не пробуй, а ещё. он так осторожно ведёт пальцами по её тоненькому запястью. тиффани смущается, но ей нравится, да, а.

джессика отворачивается. 

у неё нет негативных эмоций, просто это теперь не для неё.

просто рассыпаться уже нечему.

 

 

он хороший.

с ним уютно.

 

джессика не задаёт себе вопросов, не отвечает на те, что уже озвучены. джессика смиряется. может, слишком быстро. может, этого стоило ожидать, но. всё равно. внутри покалывает, внутри у неё ещё осталось так много всего, так много. а отдать некому.

тиффани пишет: у меня есть несколько твоих вещей. заберёшь?

 _да_ ,

а забирать обратно всё своё—

 

 

для чего оно было тогда, для чего.

 

 

просто так.

 

 

 _ты не играй_.

тебе прострелят чувства.

 

 

тэён говорит: всё обязательно проходит.

говорит: и наше тоже прошло.

и руку на плечо, и несмело его сжимает, словно по-прежнему боится. джессика улыбается, но не от боли, не от сердца. да, всё проходит, всё движется вперёд, хочешь ты этого или нет, оставляя после себя только следы. такого вроде бы хорошего прошлого, такого вроде бы важного, да никому не нужного. совсем.

тиффани стирает его ластиком.

(а дорога к настоящему теперь закрыта на ремонт)

(на неопределённый срок)

джессика накрывает её руку своей и сжимает крепче. тэён дёргается, но. ей не нужно отпускать то, что. она никогда не могла удержать.

у джессики получалось лучше, а.

 

 

что дальше.

 

 

тиффани говорит: он хороший.

говорит: мне с ним уютно.

а на её лице расцветает любовью красная гвоздика. джессика бережно губами по лепесткам в последний раз, ведь. это теперь не для неё, ведь отдавать больше ничего не нужно.

тиффани улыбается. она наконец-то

_всё_

_всё_

_всё_

стёрла, а.

 

дальше все дороги подходят к концу.


End file.
